


More Girls For Me

by Jadelizard



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Explaining Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadelizard/pseuds/Jadelizard
Summary: This is set sometime before the beginning of Riverdale. It's basically Jughead coming out as asexual to Archie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this but yet here it is.

Jughead laid on Archie’s bed and watched as Archie typed away on his phone. It was a message to whatever girl Archie was trying to get with at the time.

  
“Come on man, I’m over to play video games not watch you fail to pick up girls,” Jughead sneered.

  
Archie he looked up from his phone, “fine, sorry Jughead. I’ve just been trying to get with this girl for ages now.”

  
Jughead rolled his eyes, “Whatever, let’s just get back to the task at hand.”

  
Archie picked up his forgotten control and started the game back up. They played for a short while before Archie’s phone went off besides him. Archie looked away from the television to read the message.

  
“And you’ve died,” Jughead’s sarcastic voice broke the silence.

  
Archie sighed as he looking over at jughead, “just you wait until you get yourself a girl then you’ll understand why I’m like this.”

  
“Oh really?”

“Yeah really,” Archie spoke.

“You’re really that sure?” Jughead questioned.

“Absolutely!”

Jughead stared at Archie who was still facing the television.

There was a small silence before Jughead spoke up, “well what if I don’t want to fuck girls?”

Archie turned to face his friend, “oh, Jughead are you gay?”

“Nope.”

“But you just said you don’t want to fuck girls,” Archie said confused.

“I know what I said. But just because I said I don’t want to fuck girls doesn’t mean I want to fuck guys. Jughead confessed.

“So you just don’t want to get laid?”

“Exactly.”

“Well couldn’t that be because you have never have been with a girl before?” Archie asked.

“Dude did you really just say that?” Jughead said.

“What could that not just be it?”

“Archie I’m something called asexual I don’t want to have sex with anyone. I just don’t feel the need to.” Jughead informed.

“Shit man. Why haven’t you told me the before?”

“Guess it just didn’t come up.”

“Didn’t come up? I’m supposed to be your best friend. You’re supposed to tell me everything,” Archie exclaimed.

“Dude don’t stress about it. I didn’t know that I was like this until recently,” Jughead said.

“Oh… ok. So you like really don’t want to fuck anyone?”

“No Archie.”

“Not even that cute girl in math class?” Archie questioned.

“Not even her,” Jughead spoke.

“Well I guess this just means more girls for me then,” Archie joked.

Jughead just shook his head as he pity laughed at Archie.


End file.
